You joined in the Varia, being the only girl !
by NoahLovers
Summary: You play the role as Yuki, a strong hitman who had somehow forced by Xanxus to be his right hand when you became the first person ever who could ever punch him. Oc x Xanxus x Byakuran x Squalo x many more people
1. Chapter 1

Hello, In this story you'll be attending as Yuki . You always seem meek and always have a melancholic expression on your face, and when you do speak, its in monotone. You always think logically and never liked to get involved in bothersome business or make yourself do something which doesn't get prizes. But If you do ,you would try your very best to get it done as soon as possible. You always wear dresses , you have pale skin and a doll looking face which suits perfectly with your dollie always have a spell book with you, you love woodoo and black magics. You could summon monsters with your rings and count percentage like Fuuta. When it comes to mission you will complete it without any problems. Youre a strong hitman , you're feared for you horrible killing ways of poisoning , people usually call you '' THE CRIMSON PRINCESS'' ,but you had no idea you were actually well-known! People always say youre : Cute but dangerous.

Your POV :

It was a cold night in italy,you kept your weapon boxes decorated with jewels around it into your lovely laced teddy bear bag and went down the streets for some hitman business which someone assigned you to do in a letter sent to your house. The street was as noisy as usual, a silver haired mafia, known as Squalo was fighting in the middle of road which you were passing by that night. You stopped realizing he was staring at you with his bloody expression hunting for more blood. You believe that,nobody could have guessed you were actually a hitman due to your chubby baby face look , you did not want to have useless battle , but it was too late, he had an eye on you. You look away as soon as he caught your attention, walking away casually trying to get his attention off.

'' VOIII! STOP! '' the man shouted.

'' Ushishishi... boss?'' a blond guy behind him,popped out from nowhere , had a prince crown thing on his hair , you would had knew who are they looking at the shadow. It was the badass Varia , the often don't show up in public, you wonder what makes them here you wondering , but you knew you had to run now, uh , the letter was a trick –sent to you to be at the road for the next assignment before this. Someone must have wanted you to take care of this few guys and lurked you out !

'' Boss , can you stop Bel-senpai from stabbing his knife at my back? '' It was fran beside Bel who was behind Squalo, like the usuals Bel was stabbing knifes behind him to make him shut up and stop giving his painless look.

'' SHUT UP ! NEWBIE! WE ARE ON A BUSINESS HERE ! '' Squalo, well known with management problem in the underground world, you knew it was him , from the report he had long silver hair which most men doesn't have, super rare.

'' Hey, isnt she the one that we're ordered to bring back? '' Lussuria asked ,he was on a scene on the rooftop of one of the shops with Levi.

'' Yea, Boss said she has a face that pissed people away ''. That oldest man who was twice your age replied,his name was Levi.

'' Um Pardon?By any chance are you talking about me? '' trying to be polite even thought they had really crossed the line, you will take up this challenge, you will teach them a lesson you made up your mind without knowing this will change your life forever ,''Well, I guess you dumb Varia really don't know how to respect a lady ! ''

'' VOI! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! '' Squalo pretend he didn't heard it quite right. Making Yuki repeat herself with the ''DUMB'' word.

''Ushihihi..she needs some lesson..'' Bel teased ,taking out his box, preparing for attack, probably he was angry when he heard someone calling a prince dumb.

'' Hey hey, be easy on her , she's just a girl you know. '' Lusurria warned them, '' she's the one boss asked us to bring ,''

'' I wont be easy on her just because she's a female'' Levi ,the oldest beside lussuria informed himself out loud.

''Uh.. I don't know anything about this if boss asks ,'' Lussuria continued to sigh ,while Levi jumped down from the rooftop getting beside Squalo now.

'' Uh.. how bother some,'' You were tired of facing weaklings. You had to face finish them off fast and go home since you stink blood from not bathing since morning after your assignment before coming here. Pulling your long skirt up to get your hidden weapon, you refuse to use the box for a bunch of weaklings. You get a knife and a gun out from a small bag rounding your leg,'' get this will works. ''

'' What is she doing ? '' Fran asked , amuzed by what you were doing.

'' Ushishihii...its chance...'' Bel continued before Levi say,'' I will support you boss ''

Note : Squalo took the part as a boss instead after 10 years.

Squalo soon attacked Yuki with his sword skills,He was fast but Yuki was faster, dodging his attacks with Bel's combination and accepting Levi's umbrella lighting for a few times, still up on your feet, a few strike wont kill you but you knew you cant be accepting the lighting attack forever.

''Hah! You are as good as they say, arent you, CRIMSON PRINCESS? '' Squalo called when you suddenly paused taking out your special weapon instead, you can feel your skin bleeding from some of the knife attack Bel throwed, you could stand the pain, you have overcome pain over years. Your blood was mixed with the blood on your dress from the last person you killed,you feel wet,sticky and uncomfortable with it and paused.

'' Pls..Mr. Loudspeaker, could you lower your tune? Im gonna be deaf soon '' You replied giving Squalo a nickname which you thought it was giving him a chance to get closer, but Squalo was better than you expected, he dodged your sudden attack when you plan to kick his stomach giving him a blow.

'' Ushishihi... you forgot about Bel.'' Bel then reminded ,throwing a surprise attack behind you ,you sighed and point the gun at him. He was suppose to be shot, but Fran helped him to create illusions saving him you know how to differentiate both illusion and real.

'' Ughhh...she's fast! '' Bel gave up, with Fran beside him transferring him to the scene on the other side,out of the battle with Lussuria there.

'' Hey Lusurria-san is it okay to not stop them? '' Fran asked looking at the girl that was about his age ,he guess? She was almost the same height as him but he was still taller . Fran gave his emotionless look like what he did, always , he was thinking about something.

'' Oh god.. I guess we have no choice...'' Lusurria sigh and was in a sudden tremble when he could not believe what he saw infront of his eyes! '' ehh...ISNT THAT?.. '' o_o

IT WAS XANXUS, he was out! Someone more bigger position than their boss. Crossing his hands in his flying chair and looking down at the battle like he was some kind of king.

'' Hah.'' Squalo was huffing already when all his attack didn't hurt you one bit, His stomach was incredibly kicked by Yuki for 3 times cracking his leg bone when Yuki kicked his leg too but he was still able to stand up like Yuki, Yuki was surprised. She decide to end this giving him a final blow. She finally took out her poison bottle keeping her gun back, she didn't really want to use that unless hired to clean someone up without leaving any trace. Yuki poured the poison in her knife, she had the antidote ready for herself just in case too, her poison was the most strongest in the world, she was sure he will die,suffering and regretting what he made.

She managed to slash his leg when she was aiming for his body. He was faster than what she calculated but she was sure the poison would eat him up , She throwed the knife away as it will burn her skin if she kept it back near her legs.

Just after throwing the weapon, she suddenly felt a strong impact behind her , she was surprised she didn't realize anybody was behind ,'' wh-wha- h-how did you ,'' Yuki coughed a few splash of blood out. She tried to hold herself up. The gaze behind her was from a man who was a head taller than her. He had the eye of a beast. You could tell he was a sky elemental by the looks of his box and also she could tell he was pissed by what she did to Squalo by his aura. Xanxus! ''Y-you! '' She struggled between a faint or run situation but the impact was too strong, just how strong is this person who attacked her. She couldn't believe she was losing! She attacked him with her strongest punch which surprised him that she still had so much strength left with her giving a hit on his face. But before she could escape , Squalo who was beside in a laying position, grabbed her leg making her fall on to the ground. She was already too tired to fight back after fighting with Bel and Squalo for such a long time, and fainted.

The other varia member came to the scene after you faint making a scene.

'' Wow, she's really strong ,'' Lussuria praised her knowing that she had become unconscious now. ''Cute but dangerous ''

'' VOI! Lussuria ! Stop blabbering and help me with this wound! '' Squalo was poisoned and in pain but he didn't show it , his skin were turning blue and pink from the poison.

'' Ah yes yes coming~ '' Lussuria replied with his girly tone as always, but once he stumbled across the wound in Squalo , he had a disappointing news ,'' Squalo-chan, you were badly poisoned, my peacock box can only heal the wound but couldn't heal it completely, it might eat you up.,'

''WHAT? '' Squalo was swear he was going to kill Lussuria to heal him no matter what it takes!

''Calm down senpai,'' Fran insisted ,stopped Squalo from his ridiculous act.

''Ushishi.. Its simple, we just bring her back with us to tell us how to heal Squalo ,'' Bel recomended when Squalo was surprised how brilliant Bel's plan is for the first time ever.

'' Great,'' Levi commented. ''Xanxus-sama, what do you say? ''

Xanxus dozed a little, the person who had defeated him before was only the 10th from the past but he's stronger now , he was even more shocked someone could hurt him now , and to add in it's a weak looking girl !

'' Xanxus-sama? '' Levi asked again.

'' UH. Yeah whatever ,'' Xanxus being as cold as ever , Lussuria and Levi was giving Squalo a hand up busy with no hands. ''So who's gonna carry her ? '' Squalo asked.

Surely Bel is never gonna do it, he would die to do something un-prince like which he had already escaped the scene.

The whole scene gets noisy when everyone was fighting for who to carry Yuki.

''Shut up '' Xanxus was annoyed , he carry her up instead which surprised all the varia member wondering if Xanxus was having a fever or something. Giving Xanxus a glare of 'ehhh' making Xanxus feel stupid for some reason and shut them up. Note: **Actually Yuki look suprisingly cute in her sleep! **''Man, she smell like dead fish, ''

Everyone couldn't hold it and gave a burst of laughter since their king like boss was actually holding the dead fish with his hand which really humour them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( Antidote and the contract )

You-Yuki ,woke up, finding both of your hands and leg tied up with a rope into a sleeping position on a sofa inside a room which was suppose to be the Varia's Mansion living room. You were a little dozed off ,really surprised that you lost to some loser such as Varia, which you have been calling them losers since they were a part of the falling Vongola who just lost their 10th. You felt like a loser youself now adjusting your eyes to the surrounding, '' Ushishi.. so you've woke? '' Suddenly, you felt someone breathing on your neck, getting real close, realizing it was Bel sitting in a crossleg position on the floor beside the sofa–getting to a conclusion that he was looking at you while youre asleep , you never felt like you've been stalked so much before , your body moved by its own, trying to stay away, pushing yourself away to the other side from the sadist until there is no more space for you to move. You remembered where you put your other gun , trying to reach to it, with your hands but realize it was gone. '' Hmm. Looking for those? '' Bel pointed still under your skin, he knew what was gone, he was the one who took it! Your guns, your shoes which was actually an equipment with mini saw like sharp teeth in it with some blood stain sticking and, your teddy bag! ''When did you? St-Stay away!'' Your eyes widened , he took all the weapon you had , You still stink like blood from the battle yesterday, you was bothered by your smell but Bel wasn't from how he looks, he seem to be rather enjoying it. Sadist. He was nipping your neck slowly making you blush a little but to tried to hold it and not let him know you were blushing but instead pissed when he moved from you neck to your face and licked the blood stain on your face , you gave an Ekkkk ! and he smirked like as he was waiting for you to do that, ''Stop ! What are you doing? '' you hesitated a little blushing, when he didn't bother and continued licking the blood like you were a lollipop or something from your wounded hand now , he enjoyed teasing you ''HEY, I SAY STOP IT! '' You wanted to push him away if your hands were free when miracle-ly Fran pop's out from no where gazing at what Bel was doing to you, making the Ehem sound. Bel stopped and sweated,'' a-ah, Fran! You were here! ,''

'' Yeah,Bel-senpai. '' Fran saved you from the pinch , You gave a huge sign of relive as he continued ,'' Xanxus-san asked me to bring the girl and Fran-senpai to him now , Squalo's condition is getting worst,Lussuria-san is with him now''

So now you see why the Varia are keeping you alive, after Squalo is healed you will be no use anymore and will be killed here you thought as you was thinking of a way to get your weapons back and get out from here urgently . '' Ushishi…okay,'' Bel replied when Fran and Bel looked at your direction getting an idea how to get you out. '' Hey, can you guys untie me, I swear Im not going to run,'' You knew what they were planning and begged them to untie you so you could escape but they didn't fall for it. ''Ushishi… How about No.'' Bel replied with his evil laughter,he took the rope around you a dragged you out of the room like some kind of sandbag ,they didn't untie you. Your back was rubbing against the floor, you felt pain and frictional heat , and wanted him to stop, and swear will kill him if youre ever free. ouch ouch ouch ouch , you keep on repeated yourself this through heart until they finally managed to drag you to Xanxus's hall room. You let a huge gasp of air out.

Bel opened the door and throwed you onto the floor inside under Xanxus's feet. You find it hard to look up, your ass feel like it was burning when Xanxus grab your chin with his hand and moved your head up.

'' Brat, so you've finally woke,'' Xanxus was looking straight at your face ,'' get the antidote out ,'' .

Okay you know you're so dead, even if you let him get the antidote he might just kill you off, maybe you can give him a treat so you can stay alive you thought.

'' No.'' You gave him a reply, '' unless, you let me go and pay me the amount of 100 billion I will think about it''

Xanxus was pissed to be bossed around by someone smaller than his size,'' Hm, so you'll take the hard way brat. Very well.''

Xanxus then let go of his hand and took you up putting your stomach on his shoulder like a sandbag could tell that your back was hurt when you let out a squek and made it like nothing happened, '' Huh? Where r u taking me? '' You were confused ,Xanxus took you into a room in the hall room leaving Bel and Fran behind. He's not planning to do something bad right? You told youself, he doesn't seem to be like a sadist like Bel from his looks?

What surprise you is that he put you onto a chair in the room facing infront him between a tea table and sat on the other side.

'' Join the Varia and Hand the antidote'' He demanded you making a total opposite situation which you would never have imagine, you gave a few silent laughter thinking how dumb is he to not read the situation which she should be threatening him instead.

'' Why should I? Don't you care if I don't hand in the antidote? '' You sounded sarcastic hoping to turn the situation back again.

'' Not really brat .'' you were dumb ,he doesn't seem to care if Squalo died, '' you will be my right hand''.

Hearing the last two words make you stiff, you were confused, super confused, what is he thinking? You were his enemy.

'' umm. I don't get why would I be your right hand?... And stop calling me brat! I have a name! Yuki! ''

'' you'll get to ten times the pay you get now and buy whatever you want yuki'' Xanxus promised,you could tell that he was serious.

'' I…I need to think about it….''

'' Hmm, 9 times then ...8 times…7 times….''

''AHHHH! NO, STOP DECREASING THE PRICE! I'LL JOIN , I'LL JOIN EVEN IF I DIE ! OKAY? '' So much for being a money freak.

'' Well then, I guess it's settled . ''


End file.
